unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Facing "Cannibal Candy" Arc
The Facing "Cannibal Candy" Arc is the first major story arc introduced in the Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. The arc begins with the introduction of the series' main characters; Akabane Raishin, a puppeteer, and Yaya, his automaton. From Japan, Akabane Raishin, along with Yaya, traveled to Liverpool in England to enter The Royal Academy of Machinart in Walpurgis and join the Night Party to mainly spy on the latest Machinart developed by major world powers for the Japanese Army and as well as to exact revenge. Background ??? Chronology Machine City Inside a train, in one of the 2nd class passenger carriages, that had departed from London and was now bound for Liverpool, Yaya whispered incantations of enchantment into Raishin who was asleep. Suddenly, she stops as Raishin shoots her a sharp glare and asks her what she was doing close to his ear. Yaya answers that she was just reciting a charm to make him fall in love with her. Raishin retorts back that he feels like she was trying to corrupt him, but she ignores him and calmly points out the window that they are already inside Machine City. Raishin sighs that it was about time they have finally reached as they have been traveling for half a day from London. Flirtingly pressing herself against Raishin, Yaya expressed her pipe dream phantasy of having many sleepless nights with him. Raishin replies contradictively that he will be sleeping and warns her that if she will do anything funny, he will kick her out of the room. He reinstates that they are not there on a vacation and reminds her that the city they are in is the city where the Wiseman’s Night Party will begin. Raishin then tells Yaya that he will be counting on her. Yaya assured him that if it is for him, she will be willing to go through anything; through fire, into his futon, and they continued on their playful banter. Inconvenient Arrival Finally, the train pulled into the station, but it then passed through on, without a hint of stopping. The passengers became restless. The dire faced train conductor then burst through the door and called the passengers' attention to calm down and listen to him as he announced that the brakes are not working. The passengers were aghast and went into a panicked frenzy. The train conductor tried calming the passengers down, but nobody paid attention to him. The train then began to shudder and at that moment Raishin commanded the passengers to return to their seats. Raishin and Yaya’s presence overwhelmed the passengers, so they returned quietly. Raishin ordered the train conductor to inform and warn the rest of the carriages as well. He then made his way through the carriage when he noticed a young girl hugging her frightened little sister who was curled up into a ball. Raishin placed his hand on the latter’s head and assured her that he will take care of everything. He then took off his coat and nimbly exited through a window, making his way to the top of the carriage as Yaya followed shortly after. Raishin and Yaya swiftly ran to the front of the train. Raishin then used Shinkan Shijuuhachishou on Yaya. Yaya thrust forward from the train's nose with a backlash that was so tremendous that it caused the train to sharply decelerate and sped through the air like a bullet, landing a considerable distance in front of the train. Raishin then transmitted magic energy into Yaya. Then, the train crashed on her, with an impact that was so strong that the front of the train was dented in and the carriages behind propelled forward, colliding with each other in succession. Yaya was driven back about 50 meters, but she remained unharmed. After the train had halted, Raishin leapt down onto the tracks and praised her. He then went back into their carriage and took his trunk when the sisters from earlier approached him. The younger sister timidly returned to Raishin his coat and then the elder sister shyly asked him if he was a magician. Raishin replied that he was not a magician but a puppeteer. Surprised, the elder sister surmised that Yaya was then his automaton. Yaya, upset and jealous at the girl, interjectingly remarked that she was, Raishin’s “personal doll”; even in bed. Feeling self-conscious and embarrassed, the elder sister slapped Raishin on the face, and hugging her younger sister, ran away as fast as she could. Raishin then got angry at Yaya and scolded her for making the unnecessary remark. Hurt, Yaya was about to cry when Raishin let out a sigh to forget about it and called out to her that they had to leave as it will be a hassle to deal with the police once they arrive. In the anime, the brakes of the train malfunctioned at Edge Hill instead of at Lime Street Station. The Royal Academy of Machinart A few hours after the train incident, at the center of the city center, Raishin and Yaya stopped before the entrance of the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. Raishin, testing Yaya’s resolve before entering, reminded her that once she enters the school she will not be able to leave the premises until he graduates. Without hesitating, Yaya replied with resoluteness that she only desires to be wherever he is. Raishin remarked back that she thinks too highly of him, explaining that he is only using her as a mere tool for his revenge. With a gentle smile, Yaya consoled Raishin, explaining that she was just a mere doll created by Shouko, and was just a mere tool from the day she was born that once given a purpose will start to live. Raishin tells her to keep up her strong resolve, and Raishin and Yaya enter the Academy. Targeting the Fearsome Dragon During a lunch break, on Main Street, the crowd of students, frightened, suddenly started to rapidly part as they opened a path for Charlotte who was approaching. Sigmund, resting on top of Charlotte's cap, started commenting on her bad reputation, pointing out arguments and giving out examples one after another trying to convince her of a point, but Charlotte became irritated and threatened him to keep quiet or she will change his meal of chicken into chick peas. Sigmund did not falter and continued on, suggesting Charlotte to make friends. Charlotte then clarified that everyone in the Academy is a hindrance to the Wiseman’s throne. Charlotte and Sigmund continued on their banter until Sigmund suddenly notices and points out ahead on Raishin and Yaya who were standing in the middle of the opened path awaiting Charlotte. With an arrogant smile, Raishin brazenly greeted Charlotte and then smoothly recited her profile, ending with a mocking tone, then fixed his gaze upon her glove. Charlotte then asked Raishin what he wanted from her, and Raishin gibingly answered back his aim, taunting her into a fight. Hinted Opportunity Two days prior, evening, in the dim hallway of the Central Auditorium, Raishin was disappointed after receiving his transfer admission test result, clenching it in his fist. Yaya tried consoling Raishin, but Raishin felt even more depressed as he felt abashed to face Shouko. Raishin’s remark miffed Yaya as she was annoyed at his frequent mention of Shouko’s name. About to cry, she strangled him on the neck, but Kimberly suddenly interposed, surprising her, thereby releasing him. Coughing violently, Raishin looked up at Kimberly who was standing in front of him as she introduced herself. She gave him some advice and then started walking away, but Raishin stopped her to consult on another way to enter the Night Party. Kimberly was surprised at how much Raishin was fixated with the Night Party, but Raishin was persistent so she told him of another way then finally left. Raishin reflected on what Kimberly had said, and then decided on his next course of action, announcing it to Yaya. A Popular Prey The crowd of students focused their attention on Raishin, making a fuss on him, after he challenged Charlotte into a fight. Charlotte and Raishin continued their teasing exchange, but Yaya, misunderstanding what they were saying, interjectingly remarks a perverted line. Raishin tried silencing Yaya, but a scowling Charlotte had already picked up what she had said, scoffing back at Raishin and then instructing Sigmund of crushing him. At that instant, Sigmund roared and then transformed into his huge original form. Raishin and Yaya were about to attack when they suddenly sensed an approaching iron ball, evading it instead. The iron ball passed through their earlier spot, continuing its trajectory, charging towards Sigmund. Sigmund used his wing to swat the ball away. Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, and Six-legged Beast then dashed into the area together; Armored Knight charging first at Sigmund, and the other two automata leaping in from opposite directions to close off any escape. Carrying Charlotte on his back, Sigmund flew up into the air and smacked away Armored Knight before it even began its charge, and swept his tail on the other two automata approaching, sending them all flying. Undine and Harpy next flew out; Undine attacking first, launching jet spears of water straight at Sigmund. As Sigmund dodged, Jack Frost then approached from the side and unleashed an icy blast. Sigmund barely managed to dodge, but the water on the ground from Undine’s earlier attack had frozen. Harpy next attacked from above, whipping up a fierce gale at Sigmund. Sigmund, unable to dodge this time, lost his buoyancy and crashed down onto the frozen ground. Golem then appeared and charged in at Sigmund. Sigmund, unable to gain any traction on the frozen ground, was unable to dodge the attack. Golem grabbed onto his wings, immobilizing him. The iron ball next flew through the air charging towards Sigmund, but Yaya caught it before it hit him. Charlotte then became furious at Raishin’s meddling with her fight and was about to complain to him when the leader of the group suddenly interposed, arrogantly stepping out amidst the crowd along with Morning Star Wielder. Standing on the street were Undine, Jack Frost, Harpy, Golem, Morning Star Wielder, and the three earlier defeated automata that had just been revived by White Robed Automaton. The leader offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused. Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Raishin was explaining his plan to Charlotte when Witch suddenly fired a fireball at his back, engulfing him with a huge blast of fire, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing from within the smoke completely unharmed. Raishin then commanded Yaya. With a blink of an eye, Yaya burst forward and planted a fierce kick on Witch’s jaw, launching her higher than the school building, shattering apart in mid-air. The crowd of students was abuzz, causing the group to be unnerved. The leader, becoming desperate, then commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armored Knight thrust his spear and Golem swung its huge fist, but Raishin lightly jumped away, dodging the attacks and neatly landing onto the ground. Raishin then used Kouen Juuniketsu on Yaya. Yaya violently kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armored Knight like a bullet. She then dashed into the enemy’s midst as Raishin followed closely after, picking up a piece of an earlier smashed automaton. He threw it as Yaya performed a feint for his attack to hit the opponent, causing it to lose its balance and allowing Yaya to land a devastating kick, crushing it and scattering fragments everywhere. As Raishin drew the group's attention to him, Charlotte waited for their automata to line up in a row and then had Sigmund launch Luster Cannon. The group's automata were caught up in the blast, each being hit in different parts of their body. The group was defeated. They retrieved their automata and scurried away. The crowd of students was astounded. Charlotte then demanded Raishin to introduce himself, and Raishin complied. Charlotte was about to continue her fight with Raishin, but Raishin, after staring at Sigmund’s condition, turned away and declined her, telling her that they will resume it some other time. An indignant raging Charlotte could not accept Raishin’s response, but as she complained to him, Raishin threw a smoke bomb, and along with Yaya, ran off a considerable distance away from her. Sigmund flapped his wings to clear the smoke away, but Charlotte let Raishin and Yaya escape. After returning to his usual small form, Sigmund whispered to Charlotte the reason why Raishin backed away. Sigmund and Charlotte then had their usual banter as Charlotte set out for the Cafeteria, the surrounding crowd of students making way for her. Afternight That night, inside one of the rooms in the Tortoise Dormitory, Raishin was feeling depressed at his worn out room and was having a hard time sleeping because of his creaking bed. Yaya then creeped into Raishin's bed, but Raishin pushed her away, exclaiming at her to return to her own bed. Yaya insisted by making arguments, and Raishin allowed her on the condition that she will not do anything funny. Yaya could not accept it and started attacking Raishin. Raishin resisted her, struggling to maintain his defense all night long. Past midnight, in a grove of trees hidden from any sight at the outskirts of a garden inside the campus, Cannibal Candy devoured messily an automaton with great gusto. The automaton’s crushed legs had been embedded by an iron ball and its torso cannibalised. Recurrent Nightmare Once again, Raishin found himself in his usual dream of his past that kept haunting him. The scene was ablaze and there was black smoke everywhere. Raishin called out to Nadeshiko. He was assailed with great apprehension, but he still pushed through on, running forward and bursting through the flames, deeper inside. Raishin kicked down the sliding doors and kept searching for Nadeshiko, repeatedly shouting out her name until his throat was sore. He was feeling anxious and was trying to hurry, and then suddenly, an overhead beam collapsed and at that moment he heard Nadeshiko's faint voice. Raishin called out to her once again and then headed towards a large room, yanking open its screen doors. Chanced Encounter Inside a lecture room, amidst Kimberly’s lecture, Raishin, feeling sleepy after not having enough sleep, glanced aimlessly around the classroom. Suddenly, he became aware of Charlotte furtively stealing a glance from him, and when their eyes met, gave him a vexing glare. As Raishin pondered whether to return Charlotte’s glare, Kimberly threw a chalk at his forehead and then scolded him for impudently ignoring her lecture. She continued on her lecture, this time ending a topic with a sarcasm that was directed at Yaya who felt embarrassed. Raishin defended her, bragging that she’s the world’s greatest automaton because she was created by Shouko. Yaya was miffed at Raishin’s mention of Shouko’s name and while crying, strangled him on the neck, violently shaking him. The surrounding students burst into laughter. Kimberly then ordered Raishin and Yaya to leave the classroom and clean the great hall as punishment for their behavior. It was finally lunch break, after cleaning the great hall, Raishin and Yaya headed out for the Cafeteria. Inside the Cafeteria, they fell in line to get some helpings of food. Raishin, hungry and lacking sleep, realized too late that he had to pay for the food they took. He left his wallet in his dormitory locker and was disconcerted and troubled on what to do next. Suddenly, Charlotte interjected and handed Raishin some money. Raishin was surprised at Charlotte’s actions; however, it would be rude of him to turn down the offer, so he gratefully accepted the money. After he had paid for his and Yaya’s portions, Charlotte followed suit after and then threw on Raishin a notebook with a scribble in it that says that he had to pay with interest the money she had lent him. Raishin agreed, and as he signed the deal, he asked Sigmund how he was doing. Sigmund was a little surprised and then replied that he was fine. Raishin returned the notebook back to Charlotte and then invited her to dine together, startling her and Yaya. Charlotte refused, scoffing at Raishin, but Raishin was persistent and followed her to her table, sitting opposite her. Charlotte was dumbfounded and vexed, Yaya went into a dark silence, and Sigmund, uninterested with what was happening around him, started eating. Raishin ignored Yaya and started talking to Charlotte. Charlotte became irritated and commanded Sigmund to attack Raishin, but Sigmund refused her command and continued eating. Suddenly, she noticed that something had caught Raishin’s attention opposite the glass wall, Magnus. A Flash of the Past Raishin yanked open the doors and entered the room. The blazing room had just been the setting of a fierce battle. There were large holes in its wall, its tatami flooring torn, and amidst the room were countless number of piled corpses of his relatives and their automata, crushed, broken and scattered, and blood everywhere. Raishin was dazed at the scene in an utter disbelief. Tenzen was standing in the middle of the corpses and kicked away the body of their father that was at his feet. Opposite Tenzen was an altar and on top of it rested the remains of the dead body of Nadeshiko. After Raishin recognized her, he burst out a cry of anguish and despair. Tenzen responded by silently looking upon him with a cold gaze. Marking of Vengeance Magnus was crossing the street along with his two automata. Raishin called out to Yaya, and as both of them stood up, Charlotte suddenly rose as well and warned Raishin of Magnus’ overwhelming strength. Raishin was stubborn and replied that he needs to try it for himself before he understood. He nimbly left the table, burst out of the cafeteria, and then called out to Magnus. Magnus halted while his automata stepped in front of him in a protective measure. Raishin was grimaced upon seeing Hotaru excessively resemble Nadeshiko. Magnus then asked Raishin who he was. Raishin answered that he came to the Academy because of him. He was repressing his anger, but he was still filled with wrath that emanated out of his body. Magnus stared at Raishin intently and then replied that Raishin had mistaken him for someone else. Raishin apathetically answered back and continued to announce that he had something to give him, lifting his arm. In a split second, he was suddenly surrounded by six automata in all directions, holding their weapons against his throat. Yaya tried moving to help Raishin, but Magnus’ squadron held their blades deeper onto him in response. Raishin then clarified to Magnus that he only wanted to give him a gift, slowly reaching for a small bottle inside the pouch on his harness. Magnus commanded his squadron to withdraw. Hotaru took the bottle from Raishin and gave it to Magnus. Magnus thanked him and left along with his squadron. Yaya, while crying, ran to Raishin and apologized for not being able to do anything. Raishin trembled in fear. He realized that the only possible way that he could defeat Magnus was through the Night Party. Raishin was feeling downcast when Felix suddenly applauded him, praising his reputation, and then greeted him, smiling. He then asked him if he could have a moment with him. Magnus headed for the Machine Technical Vocations Building, his squadron following him in succession. As he neared the building, he suddenly stopped in front of a grove trees as Kimberly was awaiting him. Magnus’ squadron reacted to Kimberly’s presence, subtly altering their stances, but Kimberly ignored them and started casually talking with Magnus, asking him of his impression of Raishin. Magnus then gave a high opinion of him. Kimberly sarcastically replied back, but Magnus did not respond. Kimberly suddenly noticed that Magnus was holding a small bottle and then asked him what it was. Magnus replied that he cannot still determine without him properly analyzing it; however, if he were to make a guess, it would probably be ash. Kimberly was surprised. She then remembered that Magnus was a puppet craftsman and continued with a sarcastic remark, but Magnus did not respond. Kimberly then asked him why Raishin gave it to him. Magnus explained to her the reason, but Kimberly further inquired. Magnus did not reply then finally excused himself. As he made his way, Kimberly intercepted, tauntingly asking him to clarify if his automata were Banned Dolls, causing Magnus’ squadron to become hostile. Magnus answered affirmingly in an indirect manner, and then with a proper goodbye, finally left. Invitation of the Devil Felix asked Raishin if he could talk with him for a moment and invited him back into the Cafeteria. Raishin did not have a reason to decline and complied, but as he was not feeling any malevolence from Felix, remained cautious of him. Felix and Raishin then headed for the Cafeteria, and as they approached Charlotte’s table, Charlotte flustered and then became self conscious upon seeing Felix who greeted her. Charlotte then asked Felix if he wanted anything from her. Felix assented, teasingly asking Charlotte to have a date with him, but Charlotte flusteredly refused. Felix then revealed that Raishin was actually his intention, but Raishin remained silent as he continued to eat the meal he left earlier. After he had some mouthfuls, he asked Felix what he wanted from him. Felix requested Raishin to work with him, but Raishin swiftly refused. Felix was insistent, continuing, offering Raishin an entry qualification as a deal. Cannibal Candy Uproar I ??? Cannibal Candy Uproar II ??? True Identity Akabane Raishin (Yaya) vs. Felix Kingsfort (Eliza) Aftermath Trivia See also Notes References Category:Story Arcs Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Story Arcs